Forum:Jack Sparrow Page
Why in the world don't you have one? He's not just a minor character you meet once, like say Scrooge McDuck. He's a Party Member! Why are you guys suddenly cutting down on information? Where did you get such a crazy idea? For example, by using your wiki I should be able to double-check that Jack wanted a Keyblade, what his skills were in battle, if there were any special double attacks you could do with him, etc etc. That's why I came here. But I can't do that. What in the world? -- 01:11, April 4, 2012 (UTC) add one yourself then, and hope the admins don't erase it. 02:38, April 4, 2012 (UTC) No, don't add one. We are turning into a fan-based wiki, which calls for condensing articles. If you want more information on Jack Sparrow, you can go to the page titled "Port Royal" and look in the characters section. There, it has a link to our sister site (khwiki.net) which has more character-specific details on that type of information. EDIT CONFLICT: See this page. In case you haven't heard about the split, we split. 02:53, April 4, 2012 (UTC) so then add one anyways, and watch me laugh as somebody deletes it cuz you didn't listen to chain and roxas :D 03:42, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Leaving aside that, if these articles aren't wanted anymore, then is it also okay to emove links to them. As it stands right now, the existing links are redundncies, for example - the various links on the 100 Acre Wood page, which just bounces right back to the same page. For that matter, it's worth noting that the current Manual of Style states that each character gets their ow page. Could that be removed as well? Otherwise, it's rather confusing to new users, who could also rightly point out that their edit conforms to your stated style guidelines, while your removal of it does not. ProfessorTofty 06:56, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Actualy, the fact that we are linking those character's pages to the world show that we are not throwing them away. We just not need them as a whole anymore, since we are becoming more fandom based, which means that Disney/SE characters other than the main characters are rather inutile. However, as said above, all this info regarding those characters and the game itself are at your disposition at the khwiki.net. As for the Manual of Style, We are currently kinda busy to fix it, adjusting things for when we will successfully turn this site open to fan business, and an example of would this wiki become is this page I'm working. There's, though, plenty of pages talking about the same issue >.< 13:40, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::All right, well, that's fine on the Manual of Style. And there's certainly no problem with redirects, I wasn't suggested that those be removed. Where the problem comes in is when those redirects are still being used as links on the page that they link to. Admittedly to the characters section, but it still becomes very redundant to have more than one per page, especially since clicking each one forces a reload of the page, when it would simply be easier to send people further down the page without forcing a reload. ProfessorTofty 15:17, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::If that's the problem, perhaps you guys could help us fixing those paradoxes...It's all about a wiki is for, after all! I fixed the 100 Acre Wood, but any page that you think that needs to be fixed, edit it. The worst thing that can happen is your edits being reverted, only that. After all, We're a community, ain't we? >.< 13:21, April 8, 2012 (UTC)